Predator vs King Kong
by Rhuen
Summary: The mighty beast known as King Kong is a tempting target for any Yautja, but what are the chances more than one would come to the same Earth targeting the same King Kong?


*eeeee*, the sound of a woman's scream echoes through the jungle, a jungle filled with monstrous dinosaurs and mutated beasts. Of these creatures one in particular hears and reacts to the repeating *eeeee* filling the air; a twenty five foot tall male gorilla worshipped on this island as a king.

The mighty King Kong rushes through the trees to the source of the sound, an empty field surrounded on three sides by sheer cliffs. Kong walks about confused as there is there no girl or anything else in this dead end.

*eeeeee*, Kong jumps back confused pounding his chest as the sound erupts right below him. He examines the dirt finding a small shiny coin shaped object. He picks up a clump of dirt, and is shocked when the device *eeeee* agains. Suddenly the great ape monster howls in pain as something has stabbed him in the neck. He reaches for the source as he bucks around violently, a lone male Predator un-cloaks and leaps from Kong's back, using a wire like wing extension to hover in the air as his shoulder cannon locks on. Kong pounds the ground and howls again as a two foot long spear head embedded in the back of Kong's neck sparks, sending electrical bolts into his neck and into his spinal column. Kong falls to the ground with a thud, shaking violently from the shocks going down his spine and up into his brain. The Predator known as C'kint fires a charged up shoulder cannon blast aimed at the base of Kong's skull….the bolt is deflected by an invisible entity and sent into the ground. A second "Predator" un-cloaks, this one however…is strange, wearing armor C'kint of the Kaiju-killer clan has never seen before. This second Yautja's armor is roughly the same shape as that of a typical hunter except the fishnet appears to be made of metal wire and chain links, his armor is silvery steel like as is his hunting mask, his armor is all in the same places only more sleek and resembling pieces of ancient human armor. He lacks a shoulder cannon and is holding a large broadsword in his right hand.

This second Yautja reaches down, the sparks not affecting him as they wouldn't any Yautja pulling the spear clear and tossing it aside. C'kint roars even as Kong is quick to recover and roar back at the hunter floating in the air before him, not noticing the one riding by one hand on his back. Kong rears up and smacks C'kint like a fly as he tries to dodge, the wing device not made for fast maneuvers. C'kint crashes into the trees, his wing device smashed up he ditches it, just in time to see that while Kong is beating his chest in triumph the new Yautja on his back plunges his sword into Kong's Neck. Kong falls down, the swordsman hunter riding it to the ground. Kong is twitching and barely breathing, he tries to move his arm, the swordsman twists his sword and slides it through and out of the neck in a mighty swing; and Kong is still. The life can be seen fading from Kong's eyes as his lungs and heart cease to work; the spinal cords completely severed.

He takes off his mask and howls in triumph, however C'kint howls back and leaps across the distance down to Kong's back, this seems to surprise the newcomer for a moment, the revelation coming quickly that this means this is a Meta-Yautja.

(translated from their clicks and roars)

C'kint: "This was my kill, my hunt, you dishonor me with your interference."

Swordsman: "I tracked this beast for days, I fought it several times, you used dishonorable tactics, a cowards device…and you are meta and still used cowards device."

C'kint holds his fist to his chest: "I am C'kint of the Kaiju Killers, this beast was rightfully mine, you stole my kill after I injured it."

The Swordsman holds up his free fist: "I am San'kar of the Metal Masks, by the right of the hunters code I killed my prey honorably, this beast was stunned by your weapon and fully recovered without it…not injured, not your prey."

C'kint growls (sometimes a growl is just a growl), even if he wanted to dispute it further, even if he wanted to fight over it, the fact is that he did not land a fatal injury on this prey and his opponent did in fact restore it back to full strength; however…

C'kint *laughs*: "You stayed on its back, you took advantage of opening I made."

San'kar: "I have been on its back when it slept, there is no dishonor in a shared kill, you dishonor me and your own clan disputing this."

C'kint would argue further as clearly San'kar's clan has different rules regarding hunts than his own; despite it being clear to him that San'kar must have been tracking it already before he laid his trap for them both to be here at the same time; which it just now occurs to him how impossible that should be, even against this creature as he knows their kind does not exist in this universe or any of its parallel timelines; and they are both clearly beyond the powers of a typical Yautja. However he will not argue further as a sound catches both of their attentions, a howl, not from a native predatory animal, but a recognized howl, a female of their own kind.

Upon the ledge a large female with a yellow tinted body and jaguar like markings un-cloaks and in their language, "fight each other already! Prove who the more worthy is! Both would have killed this creature, fight each other now!"

San'kar: "Her again! Been tracking me, should have known, two here, same kill, she hacked our ships."

The female says: "Will not fight then I take you both!"

C'kint taps his device and teleports away, surprising San'kar. The female leaps onto Kong's dead back, digging her clawed toes into his fur.

San'kar says: "My kill, I claim it, must be allowed to take trophy!"

The female says: "I am Matriarch of Plains Hunters, I claim you, I take you on back of mighty trophy to honor victory over great kill!"

San'kar raises his sword in a fighting stance, the female, this one a bit larger than he is takes on a fighting stance, he takes a few steps to his left, she moves circling his movement; he plunges his sword into Kong's spine sending an energy wave from his sword into the body making the body shake from the jolt to the still living nerves. This distracts the Matriarch long enough for San'kar to leap thirty feet into the air and grab the underside of his cloaked ship that he had summoned via a telepathic chip he had installed in it and his helmet, he flips inside and increase altitude before un-cloaking. This strange ship is a silvery color and shaped oddly, giving it a wedge shape almost. Using a device he took from a ship from a previous kill, a creature called an "Asgard" from another universe he scans and teleports only Kong's head and neck to his sub-space storage before taking off.

The Matriarch howls: "You will be mine Metal Mask San'kar..."

She pauses, "and C'kint of the Kaiju Killers"

As she turns a mutated Rex enters the valley, the sounds of conflict and now smell of blood drawing it here. It charges at the body, fixed on her for some reason. As the rex lunges down she leaps into the air towards its open mouth, extending her combi stick with its serrated knife like edge as she enters the mouth. Before it can even close its jaws she has dug her claws into its tongue bleeding it and kicked off and out the back of its skull, smashing her way through membrane, muscle, and its spinal column. She rides the body as it falls on top of Kong's own. She raises her combi stick and howls in triumph.

She would hack off the head and have her own ship take it with her when she leaves. Not long after explorers would come to the island finding the decomposing bodies of a headless Kong and headless mutant-rex, the bodies being picked at by scavengers, yet larger creatures oddly avoiding the closed in field.

One man would look down at the scene and say, "Now what the fuck happened here?"


End file.
